


Alone

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [175]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie wants to be remembered as more than just a battle stat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

“Do you think anyone will really remember us?” Hobbie took a gulp of his ale, staring up at the memorial holograms. All of the former, dead, Rogues were memorialized this way. They stood in uniform, lined up as though waiting for new orders. It was one of the things that they had to do every few months; take a new holo just in case they died in battle, or tripping over the soap in the shower he supposed.

“Sure they will. They’ll have these things to look at so how could they not remember that I was the cute one and that you were the one always frowning at everyone?” Wes leaned back against the bulkhead, brushing hair from his forehead. He pointed with his bottle, “I want to be right there between Dllr and Piggy.”

Hobbie him a look that showed his lack of patience. “I don’t mean that. Of course they’ll remember our names and ranks and serial numbers, and see our faces. Mine will be clean at least.” He snorted, “I mean will they really remember _us_ or will it just be dry facts to recite. Will they remember that Dllr loved music, or that Tycho’s favorite wine is that horrible green from Alderaan, or that Wedge looked for his sister for years before finding out what had happened to her and then kept looking anyway? Will anyone care about who were actually were?”

Wes sat up a little straighter to look at his friend. “Some will remember those things. I’ll remember, and then later someone will remember those kind of things about me. Why do you think I annoy everyone so much? They aren’t likely to forget the prank I pull on them. That’s what they’ll be talking about at my memorial.”

“Maybe that isn’t enough.” Hobbie took a deep breath and rubbed his collarbone, “I don’t want to be famous; you know that. All I’ve ever wanted to do was fly. It’s all I ever loved. But if I’m going to die alone out there in space, I’d like to think that it matters to someone. More than just a statistic for the battle historians, more than just a few long memories around a bottle shared by some pilots that never even met me.”

“You won’t die alone.” Wes took a swig from his bottle, “If you go in battle, we’ll be there, whatever Rogues there are at that time.”

Hobbie shook his head, “No, Wes, if I die in battle I might be surrounded by other Rogues but I’ll still be alone in my fighter. We don’t get to die in bed, with a loved one holding our hands and giving us comfort. It will be a quick explosion and then the cold hardness of vacuum.”

Wes took Hobbie’s bottle of ale away from him. “Alright, enough of that. If you’re going to get depressing then we’re either switching to the hard stuff or I’m putting you to bed.”


End file.
